


It’s Warm With You

by Laitas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, making up after a fight, snowy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitas/pseuds/Laitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma reached down for his phone. Kenma really didn’t want to call Kuroo. He hadn’t talked to him in almost two weeks since the falling out they had. But Kenma looked at the kittens and knew he really didn’t have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Warm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea from of the lack of fluffy KuroKen fics. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The snow fell down slow and softly as Kenma left the store. It wasn’t very cold outside so he only had a light winter jacket with a black knitted hat on. And the bag in Kenma’s hand was pretty light with just milk and eggs that his mother asked for.

Kenma walked a little slower, trying to enjoy the silence of the weather. It was nice. It had been a while since he felt so peaceful. And as he admired his shoe prints in the newly fallen snow, Kenma heard something out of place. It wasn’t just the talking or walking of other people.

Kenma to a few steps around and followed the noise to a small alleyway. He cautiously made his way down the back street and now could hear the noise clearly. It was meowing. And it was just soft enough that Kenma couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.

He came across a cardboard box with a thin light blue blanket on top. Kenma crouched down and saw small bumps in the fabric and he slowly lifted it. Kenma counted five little black and white kittens that couldn’t have been older than three months. He reached down to pet one of them lightly. They were a bit cold to the touch but all the them seemed to all be breathing. Kenma felt an urgency to carry all them home right now but he didn’t have the arm space to do that. And there was no way he’d take the chance of letting them stay out longer in the cold making multiple trips out.

There was only one other option.

Kenma reached down for his phone. Kenma really didn’t want to call Kuroo. He hadn’t talked to him in almost two weeks since the falling out they had. But Kenma looked at the kittens and knew he really didn’t have a choice. 

The phone had only rung two times before Kenma heard a “Hello?” from the other end.

“Kuroo” Kenma said faintly.

“Kenma? Is something wrong?” Kuroo sounded really anxious. But it made sense Kenma thought. They hadn’t talked for such a long time.

“Not exactly” Kenma started, trying to relieve Kuroo. “But I need help with something”. Kenma explained the situation and Kuroo agreed to help. Kenma went back to trying to keep the kittens as warm as possible as he waited for a few short minutes.

Kuroo jogged over and waved slightly. Kenma waved back. Before the fight, Kuroo wouldn’t greet Kenma with any less physical contact then a pat on the head. But now it was like they were walking on glass. It was awkward.

“Are these them?” Kuroo said crouching down. Kenma could tell Kuroo was trying to keep the distance.

“Yeah” Kenma pushed back all the thoughts of their fight as far back in his mind as he could. Kenma needed to focus on the situation at hand.

“How’s about you carry two and all take three. Hm?” Kuroo suggested still looking at the kittens. He was avoiding eye contact.

“That's fine” Kenma agreed reaching down for the kittens closest to him. The plastic bag shifted on his wrist as he did it.

“Do you want me to take that?” Kuroo asked as he put one of the kittens in his arm.

“No it’s fine”. Kenma stood up straight and shifted his arm a bit, putting the bag back into a more comfortable place on his wrist.

“Alright” Kuroo said standing up too. “Let’s head back to your house”.

 

The two of them have walked in silence before. But it was comfortable, consensual silence. Now it just felt heavy and they both just seemed to be waiting for the other to speak.

Kuroo finally broke the silence, asking “How’s school been?”

The two of them were a year apart. Kuroo was in highschool but Kenma was still in middle. And with Kenma’s introverted nature, he tended to just speak only when he needed to and wasn’t the best at making friends. Overall, it wasn’t really bad, but it wasn’t great either. And since the fight, kind of lonely.

“Fine” Kenma lied.

“Good” Kuroo said. “How’s volleyball?”

“Okay, I guess” Kenma considered this more of an exaggeration. Volleyball was volleyball. It wasn’t very exciting, but it passed the time. But lately Kenma had been thinking about quitting seeing as how he got into volleyball in first place.

“How’s school been for you?” Kenma asked back. He didn’t want Kuroo to push anymore questions about volleyball on him.

“Same” Kuroo kept his answer short. Usually, he’d indulge in some story about a classmate, volleyball, or the occasional girl. It mostly boiled down to gossip but Kenma was kind of craving it.

They made the rest of the way in heavy silence. Kenma’s mother was at a friend’s house and would be out for at least another couple hours. So it’d just be the two of them for a while. The two made up a small makeshift bed out of towels and managed to keep the conversation cat based and simple.

“Do you think your mom will let you keep them?” Kuroo asked. They were looking at the now sleeping kittens.

Kenma shrugged. “Probably not. But who knows” he said. That was when Kenma remember something ridiculously important.

“Food” Kenma mentioned quietly.

“Oh yeah” Kuroo leaned back on his palms. “We forgot that part huh?” He hummed for a moment like he was thinking something through. “I’ll just go buy some right quick”.

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, he didn’t really mind doing it himself.

“Yeah” Kuroo’s hand moved up for a moment, like he was reaching to ruffle Kenma’s hair like normal but restrained himself. “It’s fine” he said softly.

But Kenma wanted normal. He missed normal. And he missed being Kuroo’s friend.

“When you get back, can we talk?” Kenma asked looking directly at Kuroo. He needed to know that Kenma was being serious about this. He just couldn’t take this feeling anymore.

“From about before” Kenma elaborated making it clear it was about their falling out.

Kuroo gave an optimist expression and agreed. “Sounds good”.

 

There wasn’t much time for Kenma to think about what to say from when Kuroo left and came back. Kenma’s new cute and sleeping distracts left Kenma a little unprepared for their heart to heart.

“So” Kuroo drew out the vowel as he sat back next to Kenma. “I’m sorry Kenma”.

Kenma’s eyes widen in confusion and before he could get a word in, Kuroo continued.

“You were right. I was ignoring you and because I didn’t make enough time for you, it seemed liked I didn’t care but” Kuroo closed his eyes for a moment. “I promise, if we could just try to get back to where we were before, I’ll make sure you won’t feel that way again.”

Kenma pursed his lips together. Kuroo was just so wrong.

“None of this is your fault Kuroo” Kenma tried to explain. “I was just being selfish and unreasonable.” Kenma played with the end of his shirt. “We go to different school, so it’s just natural we don’t have as much time to hang out”. Kenma looked up for a moment to see Kuroo who was looking back intensely. “It’s fine if you spend time with other friends or “ Kenma swallowed. “Girlfriends”.

Kuroo had a quiet laugh at that. The reaction made Kenma a little mad.

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend, but I’m still at fault.” Kuroo flashed his famous smirk “Because I know how much you can’t live without me”

Kenma frowned.

“It’s not true, but whatever” Kenma said under his breath. Deep down, Kenma knew it was kind of true be he’d always deny it to Kuroo’s face. That Kenma might not be able to live without him. Kuroo was still smirking as he picked up one of the sleepy kittens.

“Friends again?” he asked being straightforward.

Kenma just smiled and nodded.

“Good” and this time, Kuroo gave him a real smile. Putting the kitten back down carefully, Kuroo spread his arms. “Let’s hug it out then”

Kenma huffed trying to hide his racing heart and growing embarrassment as he met Kuroo’s hug.  

“Hey Kenma” Kuroo whispered in his ear. It made Kenma’s heart jump.

“What?” He said cautiously. He really hoped Kuroo wasn’t about to say something weird.

“Can I stay over tonight?”

Kenma sighed silently in relief.

“Sure”

Kuroo pulled out from their hug to plant a kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

“Thanks”

A blush spread across Kenma’s cheek and his hand went to his forehead. Why did have to act so thoughtlessly.

The two of them just talked and played with kittens until it was time to go to sleep. It was everything Kenma missed and needed.

 

* * *

 

Now they were both in bed. It was cramped in the same bed facing away from each other. But it was something they were use to. Plus is was nice having the extra body warmth with the winter weather.

“I was thinking” Kuroo aimlessly started up a conversation. “When we were fighting before. You asked me why I hang out with you”. Kenma thought back. It was really the whole reason why the fight started in the first place. Ever since they were kids, Kuroo had just been so attached to being friends and playing together even they were nothing alike. Kuroo had to practically force Kenma into everything. Plus Kenma was just such an outsider while Kuroo was able to make friends in a day. It just didn’t make sense. It was all Kenma could think about even when Kuroo seemed to be enjoying his presence. But now he was finally getting an answer.

“It’s because I like you” Kuroo said matter-of-factly. “I guess that wasn’t obvious enough”

Kenma wasn’t really sure what he was expecting to hear from Kuroo. It wasn’t a bad thing, it fact, Kenma’s heart hadn't stopped racing.

“Kenma?” Kuroo called his named looking for some sort for a response. But Kenma wasn’t sure what to say. They just stayed in silence as Kenma panicked for words. It wasn’t that Kenma obvious didn’t like Kuroo, but the phrase was just too direct. He felt the bed move a little as Kuroo turned to face Kenma’s back.

“Why do you like being around me?” Kuroo asked in a hushed tone.

Kenma knew Kuroo was just trying to help him find the words but it still wasn’t helping much. He just decided to say the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re annoying, stubborn, and unreasonable” Kenma said. He wondered what kind of face he was making.

“But you’re my friend”

Kenma turned around to face Kuroo too. “My best friend”. He couldn’t exactly see Kuroo’s expression in the dark, but he could tell that he was listening intently.

“And I like you” and said the words just audible for Kuroo to hear.

He felt a hand reach up carefully for Kenma’s cheek.

“Wow Kenma” Kuroo’s voice broke a little. “I think that was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me”. 

Kenma could see Kuroo’s face a little clearer now. But it was still hard to determine what kind of face he was making. But he could feel Kuroo’s hand pulling him slightly. Like he wanted to be closer. And Kenma didn’t mind at all.  Kenma’s heart was racing even faster and now and he pulled in a little closer. Kuroo might have been too, but it just too hard to tell. He closed his eyes and waited for Kuroo to lean in closer.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Kenma’s eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Kuroo to say something like that. He just seem like an action first guy.

“You don’t need to ask. Weirdo.” Kenma sighed.

“I just wanted to make sure it was alright”. Kenma could feel Kuroo inching forward again. “I don’t want to force anything on you”

Kenma started thinking about how perfect Kuroo was until lips met his. It was felt so sweet it felt like it took his breath away. Their lips moved softly together and it sent shivers down Kenma’s spine. But just like that, it was over. His first kiss and it was with Kuroo. He really wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Kuroo found his way to crook in Kenma’s shoulder and moved his hand from a cheek to a waist pulling them in closer. It surprised Kenma as he felt his cheeks heat up in response. Was he trying to make another move Kenma thought.

“So?” Kuroo asked for feedback again.

Well, he probably wasn’t making a move.

“I liked it” Kenma said honestly. Their legs wrapped together naturally.

“Good”

Kenma could feel Kuroo smile against his collarbone.

 

* * *

 

Kenma opened his eyes to the face of a sleeping Kuroo. He reached out to just lightly touch Kuroo’s face. It was a little jarring seeing him so defenseless and it was so rare Kenma got to see this side of Kuroo.

“Having fun watching me sleep. Pervert.” Kuroo eyes were still closed as he spoke but he was smirking. Kenma glared at Kuroo until he opened his eyes.  Kuroo laughed a little. He tipped Kenma tipped his chin and leaned in slowly. Kenma’s heart started to speed up and eyelids were fluttering. Lips pressed against his cheek. Why did Kuroo have to be such a tease.

“What, were you expecting something different?” Kuroo grinned. 

Kenma kept a straight face and sat up. He had enough of Kuroo for now. Kenma shifted out of bed and to the box of kittens. Somehow, they had kept it from Kenma’s parents yesterday but they’d have to tell them today.

“Ignoring me now?” Kuroo asked with a teasing voice.

Most of them were walking around and meowing quietly.

“Hungry?” Kenma whispered to the kittens.

He felt a hand under his chin. It gently pushed up and meet Kuroo’s lips into a clumsy kiss. It was short and sweet.

When he lifted away, “Happy?” he asked.

Yes Kenma thought.

“No”  

“What can I do to change that?”

Kenma smirked back in response. 

 


End file.
